


Replica

by Palizinha



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ducktales spoilers, Gen, mentioned webby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts III, Even tracks down Scrooge McDuck to share a mistake of his past. One that involves Scrooge quite heavily.
Kudos: 16





	Replica

Scrooge was happy, for the most part.

He wasn’t as young as he once was and adventuring throughout different worlds wasn’t as interesting as it had once been. Going from world to world making new business for that world was enough. And he still got to see Donald and the triplets whenever they were around in the same world.

He didn’t need things to change anymore.

“Scrooge McDuck,” Even - if Scrooge remembered correctly - said, and Scrooge raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you and the others were still on world arrest,” Scrooge said. Donald had explained the whole thing when they had last seen each other, including the fate of Ansem the Wise and their apprentices.

“Yes, generally, but I got permission from King Mickey to come here and talk to you,” Even said. “You remember you were in Radiant Garden for a while, back when we started doing human experimentation.”

Scrooge wasn’t sure what that had to do with him. “Did you experiment on me and I don’t remember?”

Even winced. “I wanted the DNA from an outsider for tests. Between you and Merlin, you seemed easier to get away with.”

“What did you do with my DNA?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Even said. “During the past twelve years, I’ve been perfecting replicating beings. These days I can make Replica bodies to house hearts from people who have lost their bodies. But that hasn’t always been the case.”

“Did you clone me?” Scrooge asked. If there was another version of him around, he needed to know about it. Imagine someone pretending to be him to take over some of the businesses he had created.

“Yes. Well, kind of,” Even said. “It was early on and I couldn’t create Replicas yet. So I mixed your DNA and, well, created a child. Your child.”

Scrooge had plenty of family. Even now, without Della, he still never looked back and wished he had had kids. But… there was someone out there, a kid, who had grown up without him.

“Do you know what happened to them?” Scrooge asked. It was a weird situation, but… if there was someone created from him, maybe that could be his new purpose.

“Her name is Webby,” Even said. “She’s about ten years old now. I… have located her. If you’d like to meet her, I can make it happen. Otherwise I suppose I’ll just do my duty and raise her myself.”

“I can’t promise I want to raise a child I had nothing to do with the birth of,” Scrooge warned. “But I want to meet her.”

Even smiled, which was a weird look on him. “Thank you. I’ve been trying to atone for all my past mistakes, and abandoning a baby when she didn’t turn out the way I wanted to… maybe one my biggest.”

Scrooge wouldn’t admit it, but he was a bit excited about the idea.

Webby.

He wondered what she was like. He supposed he’d know soon.


End file.
